Polyjuice Potion 2nd Year
by NaginiWillKill
Summary: After Harry, Ron and Hermione take a polyjuice potion, they decide to go and ask Draco Malfoy if he is the heir of Slytherin, but for some unknown reason, Hermione can't go, and when Harry and Ron find Malfoy, Malfoy tells them something very interesting indeed...


Drarry One Shot

Second Year Polyjuice Potion

**A/N: HEY! I have decided that I will attempt to write a Drarry one shot in each year at Hogwarts so…. Basically, as the title says, this is in their second year… and this one isn't based on the movie or the book, it's just kinda, how we say, in between? Enjoy!**

**STORY STARTs… HERE!**

"Have you got the hair?" Hermione Granger asked the ginger and the dark haired boys as she sat stirring a Polyjuice Potion on the second floor girls' bathroom.

"Yes, Hermione, we have the hair," Ron Weasley replied holding up a strand of Crabbe's hair. He nudged the other boy, Harry Potter, who held up the strand he had, that belonged to Goyle.

"Alright then," she picked up a ladle and poured equal portions into each of the three cups that sat in front of the cauldron. Hermione handed a glass to both Harry and Ron, who dropped the hair in each of their glasses.

She did the same with her strand of Millicent Bulstrode's hair in and watched as the liquid turned a grayish colour. Harry's turned an ugly shade of brown and Ron's was the colour of tar.

"Do we really have to do this, 'Mione?" Ron asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes, Ronald, we do," she said, "We have to find out if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin!"

Ron groaned and hesitantly took a gulp of his potion. Hermione and Harry did the same, making some of the most unpleasant faces in disgust of the taste. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron said and ran into a stall, dropping his glass on the floor, causing it to shatter. "M-me too!" Hermione said and dashed into the stall beside Ron's. Harry ran it to one of the stalls too, and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach as if the potion was chewing at his intestines. He looked at his hands and watched part of him form into the height and weight of Goyle. He exited the stall, and looked into the mirror. It was horrifying how he looked just like the broad Slytherin, yet it was also marvelous that magic could do this. His Gryffindor robes stretched over his now large torso, and quickly changed into the oversized Slytherin robes.

Harry heard the stall open, and saw as Ron exited it. He looked the opposite of his usual self. It looked as if he had shrunk in height, and was about four times his weight.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, looking at himself and Harry, "We look just like the fools."

"You sound too smart to be Crabbe, act confused."

Ron tilted his head in and put on an expression that clearly read confusion. "Better," Harry said and turned to look at the other stall. "Hermione," He called, "Are you coming out?"

"J-just go without me," she called back with a wavering voice, "I'm not going."

"Hermione, the Polyjuice potion thing was your idea! You have to come with us!" Ron whimpered.

"I said go! You only have an hour!" Her voice was hoarse and loud. Ron backed away at the tone of it and pulled Harry with him. They both ran down the hall with all the might the fat bodies of Crabbe and Goyle could give them.

They stopped in the great hall, "Now all we have to do is somehow find the Slytherin common room and get the password for it, hoping that Malfoy will be there," Ron panted, "That shouldn't be a problem at all!"

"What are you two doing out at this hour?" a voice said from the door way.

Percy.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," Ron said in his best Crabbe impression.

"_I _happen to be a school prefect," Percy said in an important tone, pointing at his shined prefect badge.

"There you two are!" Draco Malfoy came into the room with his usual smirk on his face. "Pigging out in the great hall all this time."

Harry and Ron nodded. Malfoy turned to Percy, "What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"I am a school prefect and I suggest that you report to your dormitories at once unless you would like a detention." Malfoy sneered at Percy but left the great hall, motioning for Ron and Harry to follow. They walked their way down the dark corridors to the dungeons where, apparently, the Slytherin common room was. When they got to the portrait hole, Malfoy spoke the password and they entered.

The Slytherin common room was nothing like the Gryffindor common room. It was dark with green and silver décor. It didn't have that warm, welcoming feeling. Instead it had a hard, cold feeling that made the two trespassers feel uneasy.

Malfoy plopped himself down on one of the couches like he owned the place and looked at Harry and Ron, "Well sit down."

When they sat, Malfoy went on, "I wish father would tell me who the heir was."

"so…" said Ron, "You don't know who the heir is?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Malfoy asked , "I already told you I have no idea who it is."

"Oh," Ron said and flustered, stupidly.

"What's up with you, why are you so tense?" Malfoy glared at them.

"Uh, st-stomachache," He looked down.

"You sure, Crabbe?" He looked him up and down.

"Yeah," Ron cleared his throat, "Why are you asking?"

"You're acting smarter than usual," he turned to Harry, "Why are you wearing glasses, Goyle?"

Harry's eyes widened and he yanked than off his face, shoving them in his pocket, "Erm, reading."

"I didn't know you could read," Malfoy knitted his eyebrows together. Harry nodded and Malfoy's confused expression changed to a look of proud-ness towards 'Goyle.'

"The heir is out to kill Mudbloods," Malfoy said. "They'll all be gone, one after the next. Personally, I hope Granger will be next."

Ron stood, forcefully, and Harry tried to sit him back down in a failed attempt. "What is it with you two?!"

"Uh, his…" Harry said, "Stomachache."

Malfoy shook his head. "These attacks aren't being reported. Of course Dumbledore must be trying to hush it all up. Gosh this place has gone to the dogs, I mean, Dumbledore must be the worst thing that's ever happened here."

"You're wrong!" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"What did you just say to me?" Malfoy stood in front of Harry. "Is there someone you think is worse than Dumbledore, Goyle?"

Harry racked his brain for a moment. Who did Malfoy hate the most? "Harry Potter?"

Malfoy's face looked angrier than it had before, "How many times must I tell you not to trash anything about Harry Potter?"

"B-But," Harry stuttered, "Don't you hate him?"

"No I don't bloody hate him!" Malfoy's scream now turned to a whisper, "I love him."

Malfoy walked and sat back down on his seat in silence. Ron looked at Harry's face with a worried expression. But Harry didn't notice since he was trapped in his own thoughts. Malfoy loved him? Oh, Merlin, he had so much to tell him when the Polyjuice potion wore off.

"Sc-scar," Ron whispered to Harry, snapping him from his trance. Harry felt his forehead and sure enough, his lightning bolt scar was forming.

"Hair," Harry whispered back, pointing at his head where Crabbe's brown hair was forming back to it's original shade of orange.

Their hour was up.

"Should we go?" he mumbled in panic.

"No," Harry said, "I have to talk to Malfoy."

Said boy looked up at who he thought to be his friends turn into none other than Harry potter and Ron Weasley themselves.

"Potter?!" Malfoy stood and twitched, "Weasley?! What are you doing? Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" He stopped asking stupid questions and looked at Harry, about to attend to a more important matter, "Oh, Merlin, Potter, did you hear what I said about you?"

"Loud and clear," Harry said, standing right in front of Malfoy with a goofy grin on his face. "And I couldn't be happier."

Malfoy looked a mix between happy and unsure when his eyes drifted down to the baggy Slytherin robes that revealed the upper half of his chest. "Where did you get those robes?"

"Gosh, Malfoy, you really know how to ruin the mood!" Harry said before he threw himself at Malfoy and crushed his lips up against the blonde's, wrapping his arms around his neck. Malfoy was too surprised to respond at first, but once he realised what was going on, he began kissing back, his hands on Harry's waist.

Harry pulled his face away, but didn't remove his hands. "I've wanted to do that for so long, you don't even know!"

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Ron screamed and ran from the Slytherin common room, to the second floor where Hermione was.

"Should we follow him?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing we could do at the moment." Harry said, pulling away completely and pulling Malfoy by his wrist.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Ron yelled as he ran into the into the girls bathroom, and began to bang on the door of her stall, "Come out, you'll never believe what just happened!"

Moaning Myrtle came floating through the wall with a smile plastered on her face, "Wait and you'll see." She said, "It's horrible!" she giggled and floated behind him.

The sound of echoing footsteps came through the room as Harry and Malfoy came running in?

"What'd we miss?" Harry panted out, and Hermione opened the stall door.

"Remember how I said the Polyjuice potion was only for human transformations?" She started to turn around, "It was cat hair I plucked from Millicent Bulstrode's robes."

She looked up and they saw her face had brown fur and whiskers. Her eyes were large with slits for pupils and a yellow outline around it. Harry and Ron both gasp, but Malfoy laughed.

Hermione finally noticed he was there and jumped back in shock, "What is Malfoy doing here?!" She shrieked.

"That's what I was going to tell you, 'Mione!" Ron said, "Malfoy kinda confessed that he l-loved Harry, then the potion wore off and then the pair off them started snogging!"

"I'm not surprised about that much. It was _obvious _that Malfoy liked him!"

"Not to me." Ron muttered.

Hermione leaned close to Ron and asked, "Is he the heir of Slytherin?"

"No, he doesn't even know who it is."

"Wait," Malfoy said, "You thought _I _was the heir of Slytherin?" They all nodded and he burst out laughing, "Me? The heir of Slytherin? I knew you were dense, Weasley, but even Crabbe and Goyle aren't that stupid!"

"Draco-" Harry warned.

"We're already on a first name basis, Potter? Or should I say Harry? I mean, we might as well be since I just told you how I felt about you and we snogged."

"Alright, but if you want to prove you love me, then at least try to be nice to my friends." Harry said.

"I could try if I get something in return," he joked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry to ruin whatever moment you were in, but what do I do about my face?" Hermione pointed at it.

"I would say go to Madam Pompfey," Ron said, "But you look even cuter as a cat." The tips of his ears turned red as he spoke. Hermione purred.

Harry smiled at the sight. If only the heir of Slytherin could see their so-called hero's now!Harry HaHaHArry hsaksrkusehfiksdlgi


End file.
